superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Continuity with Earth-One
Continuity Similarities with Earth-1A and Earth-One SuperFriends Comic Book Continuity Writer E. Nelson Bridwell and the editors of the Super Friends (comic book) made frequent footnotes to events going on in the known DC Universe (Earth-One) comic books. What ended up happened is that fans realized that you could not fully merge the continuity, dubbed the SuperFriends Universe as Earth-1A. For incompatible "Earth-One" comic stories fans used the term "Earth-B" which either included DC's humor comics (like the Inferior Five)Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition or did not.Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index put the humor comics on Earth-Twelve rather then part of Earth-B In any case serious incompatible "Earth-One" stories were assigned to Earth-Thirty-Two. Because everything points to Earth-Thirty-Two being a hypertime reality it could (and most likely did) interact with Earth-One resulting in the inhabitants to "remember" events that may in fact not happened to them but to their counterparts. It certainly did interact with the hypertime reality Earth-FortyGiganta and Grodd "remembered" Giganta's origin of that Earth rather then the origin revealed in History of Doom. The following is a list of comics where Earth-Thirty-Two clearly interacted with either Earth-One or Earth-Forty, but are not part of the Superfriends comic book series. Due to the nature of hypertime it cannot be said if these events actually happened in the Superfriends canon or were simply "remembered" that way. 1. ''Super Friends, #1'' (November 1976): * The Human Flying Fish only had one previous appearance: ''Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #272'' (May, 1960). 2. ''Super Friends, #7'' (October 1, 1977): * Robin is absent and is said to be busy in: ** [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 50| Teen Titans, Vol. 12 #50]] (October, 1977) ** [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 51| Teen Titans, Vol. 12 #51]] (December, 1977) ** [[Teen Titans Vol. 1 52| Teen Titans, Vol. 12 #52]] (December, 1977) *This four-part story-arch is referenced: ** [[All-Star Comics, 68| All-Star Comics, Vol. 13 #68]] (October 1977) ** [[Justice League of America, Vol. 1 147| Justice League of America, Vol. 18 #147]] (October, 1977) ** [[Justice League of America, Vol. 1 148| Justice League of America, Vol. 18 #148]] (November, 1977) ** [[All-Star Comics, 69| All-Star Comics, Vol. 13 #69]] (November 1977) 3. ''Super Friends, #8'' (November 1, 1977): * This issue states the Red Tornado's appearance follows the events in [[Justice League of America, 146| Justice League of America, Vol. 18 #146]] (September, 1977). 4. SuperFriends, #10 (February/March, 1976): * We are introduced to Professor Nichols,Carter Nichols first appeared in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Vol_1_24 Batman Vol. 1 #24 ''] (August 1944), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com ''DC Database]. Zan and Jayna's guardian. * A reference to the comic Green Lantern, #1 (July/August 1960) is made. We are told that the 'Ion Storm' that had blocked the Guardians view of the transaction between Abin Sur and Hal Jordan also prevented them form seeing Sinestro's evil plan. 5. ''Super Friends, #14'' (November 1, 1978): * Bruce Wayne's relationship with Silver St. Cloud is mentioned and references back to the events of ''Detective Comics, #476'' (April, 1978).This issue is a part of the 8-issue story arc (Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #469 -- #476 (May 77' -- April 78') retroactively titled "Batman: Strange Apparitions", known for Steve Englehart and Marshall Rogers' now-classic portrayal of the Batman (also briefly featuring Walt Simonson). *In this issue, the letters column gives the history of the aristocrats that were revealed in issue 11: ** Queen Astrid from ''Secret Six, #5'' (January, 1969) ** Prince Ali from ''Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane, #58'' (July, 1965) ** Solovar from ''Flash, #106'' (May, 1959) ** Princess Evalina in ''Batman Family, #5'' (May, 1976) ** Prince Mark from ''Adventure Comics, #303'' (December, 1962) ** Vulko is made King of Atlantis in [[Adventure Comics, 448 | Adventure Comics, #448]] (December, 1976). 6. ''Super Friends, #17'' (February 1, 1979) : * Although it is not stated in the letters column or the margin notes, Wonder Woman's battle references the Earth-One events recorded in Wonder Woman, #101/2 (October, 1958). Superman then connects this villain to a race of superior beings from and another universe known as the Controllers. * This story also connects the events of Superman time-traveling exploits to Krypton's past and his falling in love with the young actress, Lyla Lerrol. Even though it is not stated in the letters column or the margin notes, Superman's time-traveling story references the Earth-One events recorded in Superman, #141 (November 1960). * And again, even though it is not mentioned in the letters column or the margin notes, there is a mention of Mon-El's meeting with Jor-El in Superboy,#89 (June 1961). 7. ''Super Friends, #30'' (March 1, 1980): * Giganta's appearance is referenced back to her Earth-Forty appearance''Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition'' in ''Wonder Woman, Vol. 1 #168'' (February, 1967).Giganta was revealed to not be a super evolved gorilla as she was on Earth-One and Earth-Two in "History of Doom". Super Powers Comics Continuity Super Powers, Volume One (1984) # ''Super Powers, Vol. 1 #1'' (July 1984): *''Action Comics, Vol. 1 #544'' (June, 1983) *Conflicts with events in ''Action Comics, Vol. 1 #545'' (July, 1983) and ''Action Comics, Vol. 1 #546'' (August, 1983) Super Powers, Volume Two (1985-1986) #''Super Powers, Vol. 2 #1'' (September 1985): *DC Graphic Novel # 4 (March 1985) References